You Are In Love
by SnowBarry-SuperStar
Summary: You can hear it in the silence, You can feel it on the way home, You can see it with the lights out, You are love, True love, You are in love. ONESHOT SNOWBARRY FLUFF. Songfic about moments between Barry and Caitlin.


**Hey Guys!**

**This is my favourite song at the minute and it made me think of SnowBarry so I made a songfic with little ****SnowBarry moments. I am not allowed to post the lyrics due to copy write but just listen to the song on YouTube while you are reading, it will help you get the story better. Every verse in one of the sections, but not the chorus. Sorry, not my fault.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"One look, dark room<strong>  
><strong> Meant just for you<strong>  
><strong> Time moved too fast<strong>  
><strong> You play it back"<strong> You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

Caitlin twisted her hand in his while they waited for the metahuman to approach them. They looked at each other with worry and, even though it was dark due to the metahumans electric abilities breaking the electricity box, the could see there expressions of worry for the other mirrored in their eyes.

She played this moment back in her head every time she looked in Barry Allen's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>"Buttons on a coat<strong>  
><strong> Lighthearted joke<strong>  
><strong> No proof, not much<strong>  
><strong> But you saw enough" <strong>You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

"Crap" Caitlin muttered as she picked up the button that had pinged off her coat. Barry ran over in a flash and sewed it on messily.

"There" he said as he beamed proudly, Caitlin had an unimpressed look on her face as she unpicked the thread to sew it up again.

"You know, if you hadn't been trying to stick a needle in me the other day, this may have never happened" he explained while Caitlin had a puzzled expression plastered on her features.

"Yeah, you can't argue with that logic" she murmured.

"Karma" he said while holding his hands up in defeat. She stared at his eyes for a few seconds too long before Cisco came through the door noisily asking Barry whether he wanted his suit altered, breaking them from their trance.

* * *

><p><strong>"Small talk, he drives<strong>  
><strong> Coffee at midnight"<strong>You Are In Love-Taylor Swift "Cait, why are you still here?" Barry asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"I am working on making a food that has enough calories for you so you don't have to eat as regularly as you do currently." She explained.

"Well, I am going to get some coffee, you coming?" Barry asked

"Barry." Caitlin sighed as she looked at her watch. "It's 11:37. No where will be open."

"McDonald's." He said as he pointed at her. She sighed and reluctantly got up to follow him.

"So, how about using my services, as I cannot drive and being in your tiny Fiat makes me uncomfortable." She sighed again and raised her arms up while he grinned and picked her up, whisking her to the closest McDonalds.

He placed her on the ground, taking her hand and leading her through the door.

"Two lattes please" he said to the cashier, taking them and sitting down with her. However, after a few minutes, she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He sighed and took her home, tucking her into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>"The light reflects,<strong>  
><strong>The chain on your neck<strong>  
><strong> He says look up<strong>  
><strong> And your shoulders brush<strong>  
><strong> No proof, one touch<strong>  
><strong> You felt enough"<strong> You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

"Happy Birthday!" Barry shouts at his friend, handing her a small black box. Caitlin gushes.

"Thank you" she says softly to him while she unwraps the smooth paper. Inside there was a small silver necklace with a lighting bolt on the end. Caitlin hugs Barry tightly before he ran outside with her and points to the sky.

"Look up" he whispers into her ear from behind her. She obeys and looks towards the moon. After a few moments fireworks start going off in all the colours she could ever imagine.

Barry looked down and saw parts of her necklace go pink against the colours from the fireworks. He accidentally brushed against her bare shoulder, causing sparks to travel down his arm. He pulled back slightly, she must have felt it too as she pulled back and looked at him at the same exact moment.

* * *

><p><strong>"You can hear it in the silence, silence<strong>  
><strong> You can feel it on the way home, way home<strong>  
><strong> You can see it with the lights out, lights out<strong>  
><strong> You are in love, true love<strong>  
><strong> You are in love<strong>

** Morning, his place**  
><strong> Burn toast, Sunday<strong>  
><strong> You keep his shirt<strong>  
><strong> He keeps his word" <strong>You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

Caitlin could smell the faint aroma of burnt toast coming from her kitchen. Wait, no, Barry's kitchen. She rubbed her face as last night came back to her. She faintly remembered getting severely drunk and Barry probably took her home last night.

She pushed herself of the bed and found herself in one of Barry's long shirts. She began walking to the kitchen where Barry was attempting to make breakfast.

"Hey" he said, turning to face her.

"Barry? Why am I in your shirt?"

"Because you needed an extra layer. Your dress... Didn't really cover much." She blushed as she subconsciously pulled down her dress. She sat down at her table and began to politely eat the toast Barry had made her. He grimaced.

"You don't have to eat that you know" she immediately stopped eating. "Come on, let's go get some real breakfast. I promise never to make you that ever again" she laughed and he picked her up and carried her to a closest café.

* * *

><p><strong>"And for once you let go<strong>  
><strong> Of your fears and your ghosts<strong>  
><strong> One step, not much<strong>  
><strong> But it said enough" <strong>You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

"Cait?" Barry said as he played with his empty water bottle.

"Mhm?" Was her reply as she turned away from her work to look at him.

"You don't have to answer, I am just wondering."

"Barry just ask the question."

"Well... How do you feel about Ronnie being a metahuman?" He asked and he hear a sharp intake of breath come from her. After a while she began to talk.

"I used to want more than anything to have him back and safe with me. But, now I got that and I don't want it." She said while tears began to fall silently down her cheeks.

Barry took a step forward and held her in his arms and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>"You kiss on sidewalks" <strong>You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

"Bye Barry" Caitlin said as she turned towards her door. "And... Thanks, for saving me" he kissed her cheek

"Don't mention it" with that he turned around and left.

**"You fight" **You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

"I cannot believe you were that reckless!" Caitlin yelled at Barry as she roughly patched him back up. "You could have been killed" she whispered.

"Cait, I had to. They were going to hurt you and Cisco."

"We could have got out of that, you nearly died!"

**"And you talk" **You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

"But I didn't" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

**"One night he wakes**  
><strong> Strange look on his face<strong>  
><strong> Pauses, then says<strong>  
><strong> You're my best friend<strong>  
><strong> And you knew what it was<strong>  
><strong> He is in love" <strong>You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

"Caitlin, I am going to have to take you home." Barry sighed

"No... Barry stay with me" she slurred back. He chuckled and whisked her to her apartment, placing her in her warm bed.

"Bar'yyyyy" she whined as he went towards the door. He looked at her slowly "stay for tonight, I will get lonely and in the morning I will have a really bad hangover." He sighed and went to join her on the other side of the bed. He turned off the light and whispered night into a sleeping Caitlin's ear before drifting into sleep himself.

_"Barry!" Caitlin screamed, eyes wide in agony. Heatwave singed her right arm lightly while Cold shot at Barry with all his might, rendering Barry useless and not moving._

_"C-Caitlin." He whispered to her "I am so sorry" then he drifted towards the blackness but not before whispering quietly "I love you"_

Barry woke up screaming, waking a groggy Caitlin beside him. He took a few deep breaths and looked around him. No Heatwave or Cold, just him and Caitlin. He ran his hand down his face and stared at Caitlin for a few minutes. How has he never realised she was that beautiful? The moonlight seeping through the gap in the curtains lit up her skin perfectly.

"Barry, what's wrong?" Caitlin asked as she checked his heart rate out of habit.

"You're my best friend" Barry said and he finally understood "Caitlin, you're my best friend!"He exclaimed in happiness. She looked at him in bewilderment for a few seconds before an 'o' shape formed on her mouth. She understood too. Barry pulled her in for a hug which made their whole bodies spark.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You can hear it in the silence, silence<strong>  
><strong> You can feel it on the way home, way home<strong>  
><strong> You can see it with the lights out, lights out<strong>  
><strong> You are in love, true love" <strong>You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

**"And so it goes**  
><strong> You two are dancing in a snow globe round and round"<strong> You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

Barry had invited Caitlin to the CCPD winter ball as his plus one. When his eyes landed on her all he could do was gawp. She was wearing a simple black silk, mid-thigh, backless dress that clung to her curves perfectly. He hair was straightened to near her waist and she had simple silver jewellery hanging from her defined collarbones.

He walked across the floor to meet her.

"May I have this dance" he asked as he took her delicate fingers in his own large hand. She nodded shyly and followed him to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist, and she around his neck. This gained a 'subtle' thumbs up from Iris out of the corner of his eye. He fleetingly rolled his eyes, too quick for anyone to see.

They danced around the hall which was covered in fake snow, trees, tinsel and lights, never once breaking eye contact.

**"And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown"** You Are In Love-Taylor Swift

Caitlin looked around Barry's office-area-thingy and her eyes landed on a board filled with pictures. They were from when her, Cisco and Barry had gone to the beach, Starling, in the lab, at Jitters, on Christmas. But her favourite one was of her and Barry when she, Iris, Eddie, Cisco and Joe ha gone to Disney-world. It was sunset and they were outside Sleeping Beauty's castle, her with red Minnie Mouse ears on and him Mickey Mouse, with their foreheads pressed together grinning wildly.

There were more, when they went on Space Mountain and she got scared so he put his arm around her. When she had grown tired so Barry had offered to give her a piggy back ride around the parks. When they were waiting to get on the Peter Pan ride and he was hugging her from behind. When they were talking to Snow White, Rapunzal and Belle who had told them they were a cute couple before heading off to sign books for children.

"Hey" Barry said from behind her, making her drop all the pictures in her hands.

"Why do you still have these?" She quizzed as her brow furrowed. He shrugged.

"It was good, so I kept them all." He stared at her for while before kissing her forehead and heading to the door. "I'm going to STAR labs, are you coming?" She put a few of the pictures in her bag before following him.

**"And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars**  
><strong> And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words" <strong>You Are In Love-Taylor Swift 

* * *

><p><strong> "'Cause you can hear it in the silence<strong>  
><strong> You can feel it on the way home<strong>  
><strong> You can see it with the lights out<strong>  
><strong> You are in love, true love<strong>  
><strong> You're in love<strong>

** You can hear it in the silence, silence**  
><strong> You can feel it on the way home, way home<strong>  
><strong> You can see it with the lights out, lights out<strong>  
><strong> You are in love, true love<strong>  
><strong> You're in love"<strong> You Are In Love-Taylor Swift 

"Caitlin, I need to tell you something" Barry said as he rushed through the doors to her and Cisco's lab. He took her hands in his "I cannot let it be like Iris again." He took a deep breath.

"Cait, I think I am in love with you" she silenced him with a small kiss on his lips.

"Good, because I love you too" he grinned then pulled her back for a passionate kiss.

**_"You can hear it in the silence, silence_**  
><strong><em> You can feel it on the way home, way home<em>**  
><strong><em> You can see it with the lights out, lights out<em>**  
><strong><em> You are in love, true love<em>**  
><strong><em> You're in love"<em> **_You Are In Love-Taylor Swift _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review to tell me what you thought and to give me ideas for my other stories or new stories!<strong>

**Thanks again,**

**Ella**


End file.
